


really easy

by suyeols (mirokkuma)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Polyamory, cy is just nervous, kind of. kink reassurance, kyungmyeon are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirokkuma/pseuds/suyeols
Summary: That’s the way this works. The way Junmyeon is. One minute it’s cute selfies and complaining about Chanyeol being two levels ahead because he doesn’t work such long hours, then Chanyeol checks back in after a shower and finds [are u ok with breath play!!] with five bunny emoji and a disconcerting pair of hands, and..well, is he?





	really easy

**Author's Note:**

> dumb boy with two hopeless crushes dates two dumb husbands with a crush on him. this is about jm having a nice time but from cy’s pov because I don’t know how to write like a decent person, but hopefully there’s still something enjoyable in it for you ☆

“It’s not difficult,” Kyungsoo says, and Chanyeol looks from Junmyeon to him, eyes wide and worried. There’s no hint of criticism to his tone, so, ok. It’s just, not hard. Doing this will be easy. He looks back to Junmyeon and bites into his lip.

Kyungsoo’s husband is still good as fully dressed, just the loose neck of his shirt and open jeans exposing skin. It’s still more than Chanyeol can take in without flustering. His face and ears have been hot since he sat beside Junmyeon and Junmyeon took it as a prompt to sprawl right out across the bed. It’d be inviting for anyone who isn’t as nervous as Chanyeol is right now. He’s slept and cuddled and fucked in this bed, on their nice sheets and expensive comfy mattress, more times than he could count. It’s amazing just how many ways they still find to throw him off balance.

“I mean, yeah. No,” Chanyeol shakes his head, “In theory. It’s not difficult.” He’s pretty sure Junmyeon laughs at him, hiding the soft sound behind the hand that isn’t in his jeans. Mean. Chanyeol’s still going to do whatever he asks.

Junmyeon stretches a leg out, prodding his toes into Chanyeol’s side. They’re all still dressed - Kyungsoo is in his work clothes, and Chanyeol’s glad for the puffy security of his layered shirts as Junmyeon pokes at him. “Chanyeollie, it’ll only seem worse if you keep overthinking it.”

“You’ll be perfect,” Kyungsoo adds, smoothing a hand over Chanyeol’s back. Initially it’s to soothe him, but eventually there’s force behind it, encouraging him to move further onto the bed. Uncertainly, he goes.

There’s something very.. _something_ about clambering over another man’s husband, even if Chanyeol is more than used to being invited to play. It’s easy to ignore his hard cock in his hand (though Kyungsoo will notice the sticky mess on Junmyeon’s shirt, when they’re done, and at least Chanyeol doesn’t have to be involved in that argument), but Chanyeol never finds actually doing this any easier. With Kyungsoo it’s straightforward and Chanyeol always feels like he’s getting everything right; Kyungsoo is unequivocally pleased or can be pleased with some gentle guidance. Dealing with Junmyeon when he’s up close and turned on has been three years of zero progress. He’s hard enough to deal with fully dressed and only subtly flirtatious.

“Hi,” Junmyeon grins up at Chanyeol. He’s so _tiny_ , he fits between Chanyeol’s thighs with room to spare. With his free hand he reaches up to give Chanyeol’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze that doesn’t reassure him in the slightest.

Chanyeol returns the smiles uncertainly. “Hey,” his voice cracks in the centre, then he flushes even hotter. What is he, a teenager? Junmyeon’s every bit as bad as a highschool crush. But worse, because he’s _married_ and unattainable but at the same time Chanyeol is here, straddling him, trying to ignore the movement of Junmyeon’s left hand out of view between their bodies. It’s ‘I don’t want to date you, just someone _like_ you’ but twice as bad.

“Stop upsetting Chanyeollie,” Kyungsoo says from behind them, “You know he can’t think when you smile at him.”

Three times as bad.

Junmyeon pouts, lolling his head so he can peer around Chanyeol at Kyungsoo. Recently he’s been letting his hair grow out and it’s long enough to splay on the pillow slightly. “I’m being polite to our guest.”

Kyungsoo makes a low, disapproving sound, but when he sits on the bed beside them he’s smiling too. The kiss he gives Junmyeon is indulgent - Junmyeon’s getting everything he wants today, including an opportunity to be a menace - and Chanyeol still gets that strange surge in his belly when Kyungsoo kisses him straight after, like it’s just how it should be. One kiss for each of his boys. (Two for Chanyeol - he’s being so good.)

This is probably the point where they should get started, but Kyungsoo’s making it clear they have time for this in how gently he handles Chanyeol. He cups his jaw and runs a steady hand through his curls. “Chanyeollie, you’re not actually worried, right? You can s-” sharply he turns to Junmyeon when he notices fingers tugging at Chanyeol’s shirt. “Stop that,” he bats Junmyeon’s hand away, shooting him a look that says _behave_. Junmyeon pouts and squirms and, not counting that the movement meant rubbing against Chanyeol, essentially does settle down and behave.

Chanyeol swallows hard. “All good.”

“You can always say no,” Kyungsoo reminds him. He’s being so gentle. Even Junmyeon is right now, rubbing his fingers up and down Chanyeol’s inner arm. They love teasing him, but they both know he hates to be unsure.

“I know, I know.” Chanyeol heats across the back of his neck at the shift of focus onto himself. “It’s fine. Really. Just, new.”

That’s the way this works. The way Junmyeon is. One minute it’s cute selfies and complaining about Chanyeol being two levels ahead because he doesn’t work such long hours, then Chanyeol checks back in after a shower and finds [are u ok with breath play!!] with five bunny emoji and a disconcerting pair of hands, and..well, is he?

“It’s scary,” he admits, “A little. Like, the idea of it.”

They both make the same sound in sympathy, and Chanyeol’s heart is thudding fast because he’s kind of stressed, but also because he’s always kind of emotional about this whole deal - that they’re so in love, and that they love him, and even if there’s something distinctly grimy about being in bed with a married man in the middle of the day, it’s the best relationship Chanyeol’s ever had. He’s in bed with both of them, after all. Or is that worse?

   
“Not like that.”

It’s intoned gently, but Chanyeol still startles, freezes. This is really not the easiest of positions for him, sitting on Junmyeon’s tiny body with his legs too long to comfortably fold in and nowhere to balance his weight. Crushing the breath out of Junmyeon was kind of the point, to be fair, but leaning over and figuring out how to get a hand around his throat like this is all pretty nerve wracking. Junmyeon being Junmyeon and _looking_ _at_ _him_ _like_ _that_ isn’t helping.

“N-no, I know,” Chanyeol fumbles. You don’t just grab and crush the windpipe from the front with your thumbs. He’s not an idiot, but he’s not going to get defensive when Kyungsoo’s warning him off potentially harming his life partner. “I researched. You squeeze the sides to restrict-”

“You want to stop him breathing,” Kyungsoo says. It’s a prompt. Chanyeol feels prickly and itchy under his clothes; he likes that they both feed his eagerness and need for praise, and he really doesn’t like feeling as though he’s letting them down.

“Your hands-” Junmyeon adds, “-are much bigger than Kyungsoo’s.”

Chanyeol blinks. Once, twice, and then he gets it. But Junmyeon’s pulling his hand back down and nosing at his palm to make sure he _really_ gets it, and Kyungsoo’s fond look from Junmyeon to him is all that stops Chanyeol reacting to the spike of panic.

“Really easy,” Kyungsoo assures him. It’s more soothing having Kyungsoo’s strong hand rubbing his back than when Junmyeon tried it, at least. “We’ve all got our signs and words. He-” Kyungsoo’s tone purposely sharpens, and Chanyeol feels how Junmyeon squirms happily, “-has been greenlighting this every ten minutes for the past few days.”

Junmyeon nods eagerly in agreement. Ok, ok. Chanyeol takes a deep breath himself, choking on it as Kyungsoo’s hand slips around from his back and closes around his wrist.

Kyungsoo leans closer, mouth pressed to Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Like this, Yeollie,” Kyungsoo says hot through the fabric of his shirt, guiding his hand down.

Clumsy with nerves and the awkward position, Chanyeol gets the angle badly. His thumb hits the bridge of Junmyeon’s nose. “Sorry,” he winces. He feels far too big and Junmyeon far too small and delicate, but then that’s the point, isn’t it. He repositions his big hand, palm sealed firmly over Junmyeon’s mouth. And ok, he’s maybe got this.

He expected Junmyeon to be still, so it’s a surprise when he responds by rocking up against the pressure. Kyungsoo holds Chanyeol steady, doesn’t let him pull away as Junmyeon pushes up. Junmyeon’s chest hitches, and Chanyeol feels a hot rush of air across the back of his hand.

“He can still breathe,” comes Kyungsoo’s voice from beside them, a little cold and detached. That would be disconcerting if Chanyeol didn’t feel the way Junmyeon shudders under him. So that’s just..how this works, ok. Ok.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol repeats, not particularly to either of them.

“Don’t be.” Kyungsoo presses a kiss to his jaw and slips his hand away, leaving Chanyeol to take his own lead. “It’s his fault for asking,” he accuses gently, giving Junmyeon’s shoulder an affectionate prod. “So he can be patient while you get there. Just pinch his nose this time.”

Chanyeol knew that already, too. His nerves are calming with the reminder that this really isn’t anything serious - they aren’t scening or anything; it’s just a lunch break quickie, of sorts - and smothering someone you love who is so small and..horny and eager, yeah, Chanyeol’s losing the argument for why this is difficult. Kyungsoo said it wouldn’t be, and Kyungsoo (generally) is always right.

This time it works. Junmyeon seems to melt down into the sensation of having his air sealed off entirely. His body is hot and still under Chanyeol’s until suddenly it’s not, and he’s squirming, gripping at Chanyeol’s forearm with both of his small hands.

“He’s-” Chanyeol snaps his head around to seek out Kyungsoo. Talking about Junmyeon like he’s not- here, because he can’t respond, it’s weird. He releases the pressure and immediately feels a hot, damp rush of air into his palm. “-trying to stop me..”

“He’s not,” Kyungsoo replies. His voice still sounds disconnected. Junmyeon’s busy gulping down air and doesn’t offer anything. “Chanyeollie, you’re worrying,” Kyungsoo shifts into his line of vision so they can make steady eye contact. The warmth is creeping back into his tone, which is maybe nicer for Chanyeol than for Junmyeon’s dick, but, priorities. “You know if anything needs to stop then it will. I’m here to keep you both safe,” he soothes, stroking a hand through Chanyeol’s hair, “It’s just the same as when we play together any other time.”

Chanyeol whines in his throat. It’s really not. They play well together, the three of them, and they all play nicely too. They indulge each other, enjoy each other. He said he wanted to do this and he does. He knows better than to think his size gives him any actual advantage over Junmyeon.

“You’re doing better each time,” isn’t exactly the highest of praises, but Chanyeol will take it. If they try again in a week he’ll be better prepared, and he’ll get it right first try. Next time they’ll both still love him just as much as they do right now, but he’ll feel better about accepting it, when he gets it right first try.

This time he presses down with enough force to tilt Junmyeon’s head back. The blissed out way his eyes roll and slide shut is encouraging, pretty pink darkening and spreading across his cheeks and down his throat, where Chanyeol would have squeezed. Chanyeol’s nothing like turned on by it, but the good swimmy feeling that fills up his head when he’s pleasing anyone - let alone two of them, for each other - is starting to rush in. The feeling of Junmyeon gradually becoming limp, arms slipping to his sides, that’s..

Suddenly Junmyeon makes a sound behind his hand. He makes several, little guttural noises that startle Chanyeol. He immediately lifts away, and Junmyeon takes in one gasp before Kyungsoo pointedly says, “That’s not the sign.” It’s- right, it’s not. So Chanyeol does the allegedly correct thing and presses and pinches again, rocking his weight down from his arms to where their bodies meet.

It takes a moment, but Chanyeol realises Kyungsoo has moved around to take over where Junmyeon had to give up. Stroking Junmyeon off is about as awkward an angle as the rest of this has been with Chanyeol taking up so much space kneeling over him. Kyungsoo is so close Chanyeol feels his arm brushing his back again and again. That was the sound - Junmyeon can’t moan with his mouth clamped shut.

Kyungsoo tuts fondly. “Look at him.” He speaks fondly, too, like his boys are doing something far more sweet. “You’re making him so happy, Yeollie.”

The praise settles somewhere low in Chanyeol’s stomach, warm and tight. Junmyeon’s starting to really squirm now and Chanyeol doesn’t fight him, letting him get sharp inhales through his nose if he jerks away fast enough to slip Chanyeol’s hold. It’s just erratic movement in response to Kyungsoo touching him and the burning in his lungs, the lightheaded lack of focus, not intentional.

Kyungsoo rests against Chanyeol’s back, murmuring to him how well he’s doing in such a low tone that Chanyeol misses parts under the strained, muffled sounds Junmyeon’s making as he struggles to buck under Chanyeol’s weight.

“Let go now,” Kyungsoo abruptly orders. Chanyeol doesn’t need telling twice. It’s messy and suddenly all uncoordinated, Junmyeon’s chest heaving and Chanyeol fumbling to rebalance his weight, ease the pressure on him. Kyungsoo is still pressed against his back. “Shh, shh,” Kyungsoo hushes both of them, and Chanyeol doesn’t know when he ended up sloping down onto his elbows (did Kyungsoo push him forward?), but he bites into his lip and presses his face in at Junmyeon’s neck to keep himself quiet. Junmyeon’s trying to gulp down air and can’t, not with Kyungsoo’s unrelenting pace and the disorienting rush of having oxygen back in his lungs. He grips at Chanyeol’s sides so tight it hurts, and Chanyeol feels it intimately in every shudder and tense pressed up against him as Junmyeon comes.

 

Junmyeon gets ridiculously cuddly after a good orgasm. (He’s pretty cuddly even after a bad one, but his elbows and knees always seem a little sharper). Kyungsoo brings him water for his hoarse throat, tells him exactly what a dirty little man he is, and kisses him so intimately Chanyeol feels kind of bad about being in the way. But then Kyungsoo kisses him too and steps away, clearly not intent on joining them.

“I have work today,” Chanyeol tells Kyungsoo helplessly. He can’t go in with a whole Junmyeon glued to his back, but it doesn’t feel like he’s planning on letting go any time soon.

“Sorry Chanyeollie, I can’t rescue you,” Kyungsoo doesn’t look all that sympathetic to his plight. Mean, both of them. “I get exactly an hour and it’s a ten minute drive.”

So that’s why Kyungsoo didn’t so much as loosen his tie. Chanyeol’s a little dazed with love realising that Kyungsoo really was mainly here to keep an eye on things and ensure they played safely.

“I have the day off,” Junmyeon contributes to the conversation, arms squeezing around Chanyeol to let him know that’s very relevant information. It’s not like spending the afternoon before his shift being spooned is a bad thing, but Chanyeol makes a sound in protest anyway.

There’s something so painfully fond in the way Kyungsoo looks at them both. “I really have to go,” he says softly. He leans down and both of them crane towards him, jostling against each other for who gets first kiss. It ends up messy and giggly and Chanyeol can’t really tell if he won or not, but kisses and cuddles in any order isn’t really losing.

“Play nicely, ok?” Kyungsoo calls from the doorway, “And Chanyeollie, throw anything dirty in with our laundry, you can pick it up next time.”

It’s pretty much pointless looking so appalled that Junmyeon, the messiest person Chanyeol has ever met, managed to ruin both of their shirts. How’s he supposed to go to work in clothes borrowed from either of the two smallest people he knows?

Junmyeon folds his arms across Chanyeol’s chest and props up on his chin. “Next time it’s puppy’s turn to get something nice,” he says in that pouty way he has. Chanyeol realises he hasn’t kissed him yet today, but he chooses to pout back instead.

“It’s not like there’s a rota or something.”

Oh, he doesn’t like that look in Junmyeon’s eye. “It’s cute you think you’d know about it if there was,” he grins, and Chanyeol can’t even cover his hot face with his hands thanks to Junmyeon effectively pinning him down with his little body. “Thank you,” Junmyeon’s tone suddenly lightens. It’s unfair that he’s just had a filthy orgasm and looks as misleadingly angelic as usual while Chanyeol is still all damp and flared hot. He only had to use one hand, and he didn’t even exactly have to do anything with it. “You know it really is always ok if there’s something you’re not comfortable doing.”

Reassurance is good, but Chanyeol still reflexively protests that he needs it. (He really does; before them it had always seemed worth being a people pleaser, when those people gave Chanyeol what he wanted if he earned it). “I know. I do, I promise I’d say.” In honesty he doesn’t think he could even fool them into thinking he was ok if he wasn’t. Kyungsoo may be more forthcoming with asking the questions and slowing things down, but Junmyeon’s intuitive. Plus that married telepathy they have, communicating around Chanyeol with looks that he doesn’t know how to read.

“Ok,” Junmyeon smiles, settling comfortably, “Just checking.”

For a moment Chanyeol just lets himself be used as a pillow. No one in their right mind would disrupt Junmyeon if he chose to curl up and take a nap on them. But Junmyeon isn’t only Chanyeol’s to deal with, so after a moment Chanyeol gently prods at his shoulder. “I’m supposed to make you clean up now.”

Junmyeon hums, wiggles a little. “Mm, no,” he decides. Chanyeol opens his mouth to speak and Junmyeon shushes him, pressing his fingers across Chanyeol’s lips in a much gentler version of what Chanyeol just did to him. Left hand. Ick. “Unlike my husband, you can’t tell me what to do.”

Fair enough. Chanyeol shrugs his arm away and starts attempting to shimmy out from underneath him. He makes to sit up, tugging at the hem of his shirt. “Well, even if you’re not, _I’m_ -” not going anywhere, it turns out. Chanyeol is back down in the pillows. He blinks up at Junmyeon, wonders exactly how someone so tiny and adorable can be _such_ a nightmare. Adorable-passing is what Junmyeon is.

“But,” even Junmyeon’s smile is misleadingly sweet, his eyes curved to crescents. His little hands are tight around Chanyeol’s wrists and Chanyeol’s pulse is thundering against them. “I’m going to tell you what to do, and you’re going to do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello I made this pseud just to post kink fic and this is the fastest kink fic I’ve ever written. it’s junmyeon thirst week what else am I supposed to do other than give him everything he wants _(┐「ε:)_  
> thank you for reading ! ☀ at [tumbl](https://taonsil.tumblr.com) ❀ [twt](https://twitter.com/taonsil) ❀ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/suyeols) if you wanna talk or see extensive meta on similar subjects


End file.
